


Agent Garner! A Suspenseful New Comic Book Adventure From Empire Comics! Pencils by Joe Kavalier, Scripts and Inks by Rose Saxon!

by Satchelfoot



Category: Agent Carter (TV), The Amazing Adventures of Kavalier & Clay - Michael Chabon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2020, James Bond References, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satchelfoot/pseuds/Satchelfoot
Summary: Just a little crossover AU in which the geniuses behind Empire Comics are friendly with some agents of the Strategic Scientific Reserve.
Relationships: Sammy Clayman & Peggy Carter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: International Fanworks Day 2020





	Agent Garner! A Suspenseful New Comic Book Adventure From Empire Comics! Pencils by Joe Kavalier, Scripts and Inks by Rose Saxon!

Peggy Carter poked her head around the office door. “Knock knock?”

“Peggy! Hot damn!” Sammy Clayman jumped up from his desk and rushed over to give her a hug. “I didn’t know you were in L.A.!”

She leaned into the embrace, grinning. “Yes, well, I didn’t think I’d have time to see you. But I ended up with a little extra time—for fully classified reasons, of course.”

“Of course. Can’t be sharing New York Bell’s trade secrets, obviously.” Sammy winked. “Oh, speaking of which, have you…?”

“I have.” Peggy pulled a well-thumbed copy of _Agent Garner_ #1 out of her purse. “Joe’s version of me is quite flattering, don’t you think? He and Rosa left me on quite a cliffhanger, I must say. You… er… you couldn’t give me a hint or two about the next issue, could you?”

“Ohhh, no,” Sammy says, holding up his hands. “You have your secrets, we have ours. Besides, you know that a character based on you will never take all that long to get out of a scrape, any more than she could stay out of trouble in the first place.” They both laugh. “Anyway. Got time for a drink?”

“Only just.” She sets down her purse and coat and he pours them each a finger of Scotch.

“So, where you headed next? Officially, I mean.”

“London. MI-6 has requested that I administer supplemental training to a few of their sloppier double-O agents.”

“I’m sure you have plenty to teach those doofuses. Oh, by the way, speaking of doofuses, Howard Stark is trying to buy out my writing contract with RKO again. Could you smack him for me the next time you see him?”

“Now, _Sammy_ …”


End file.
